Students have Vanished! The Flickering Shadow of Sagomon
|airdate=(Ja:) October 9, 2011 |continuity= }} Depressed children at school are mysteriously vanishing, as Tagiru learns more about being a Hunter. Synopsis After returning to the Real World, finding out that Digimon can be Reloaded outside of DigiQuartz, Tagiru learns of Mikey and Ewan's past experience with the Digimon a year before, as Mikey shows Tagiru a picture of Xros Heart from a year ago. calls Mikey and asks him if there is a Digimon named Gumdramon in the DigiQuartz. Gumdramon panics and hides behind Tagiru. Inspired to be at Mikey's level, Tagiru returns to DigiQuartz to begin a new Hunt. The two encounter a mysterious shadow behind the abductions of students: . and Tagiru chase after Sagomon. Sagomon shoots water at them, and MetalTyrannomon protects Tagiru. insists on being sent out, since MetalTyrannomon is not a match against Sagomon's high speed. As Gumdramon introduces himself, a mass of water lands on him, greatly annoying him. Gumdramon attempts to fight Sagomon, but Sagomon easily defeats him. Tagiru later wakes up on the school rooftop, saved by Ryouma and . If they want to beat Sagomon, they need a plan, and that's when Ryouma thinks of some so he can capture Sagomon for himself. As Tagiru and Ewan are wondering about the recent abductions, two girls tell them that another student has disappeared near the pool. The two run to the pool area and Time Shift into the DigiQuartz verison. They find the abducted students, and Sagomon emerges to fight them. Tagiru asks Ewan to take the students out since he doesn't have a partner Digimon yet (due to previous events). As Ryouma, Ren and Airu watch the fight, Mikey comes and tells Tagiru that he can DigiFuse with a Digimon in the Fusion Loader. Tagiru DigiFuses Arresterdramon and MetalTyrannomon to form XrosUpArresterdramon (MetalTyrannomon). At first, Arresterdramon has the advantage, but Sagomon quickly takes the desires from the students he has kidnapped and disappears. Arresterdramon is unable to locate Sagomon, who quickly turns the tide of the battle. Mikey then hears Shoutmon through his Fusion Loader and pops him out. Mikey is surprised that Shoutmon has changed greatly the last time he saw him. Shoutmon tells Mikey that created a machine to allow him and Mikey's other Digimon to come to DigiQuartz. Shoutmon tackles Sagomon, and Arresterdramon panics upon seeing the Digimon King. Mikey digivolves Shoutmon into OmniShoutmon, and then DigiFuses him and into XrosUpOmegaShoutmon. Sagomon then hides, so XrosUpOmegaShoutmon blasts the area to force him to attack. Sagomon then attacks Arresterdramon, who counters and quickly defeats him. Tagiru then collects Sagomon's data. Meanwhile, the students are freed from DigiQuartz, with no memories of what happened. Shoutmon has found Gumdramon, the troublemaker, but he also praises him for having a new partner. Tagiru then says that he will surpass Mikey and Gumdramon agrees with him. Shoutmon tells them that they wouldn't be able to even in a hundred years and asks Mikey's other Digimon. Mikey then shows Tagiru and Gumdramon his other Digimon, and the two are in disbelief. Vowing to surpass them, they run back into the DigiQuartz to hunt more Digimon.--> Featured Characters (22) |c6= *' ' (2) * (7) * (24) |c10= * (6) *'' '' (8) * (8) *'' '' (8) * (8) * (8) * (8) * (8) *'' '' (8) * (8) *'' '' (8) * (28) * (31) * (32) * (33) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Other notes . }} de:Schüler sind verschwunden! Der flackernde Schatten von Sagomon